Broken
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: Kukuzu had always tried to bury the memories of his past. But when ones mind wanders in the deepest recesses of sleep it can be hard to keep your nightmares at bay. Warnings: mentions and depictions of child rape, some language, very light Kakuzu/Hidan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Wrote this per the request of Hexanna. She read 'Ties to Humanity' and said I should write one were Kakuzu was the one who got raped. So here you go, Hex! Hope you like

_Dreams or flash back._  
Normal pov.

)))(((

_The moon was nearly full. It's dull platinum light illuminating the forest below just enough to see. In the forest clearing below a small, lone figure sat alone. Knees pulled up to his chest as he looked up intently at the night sky. Neon green eyes sparkled as the moon light caught them. With a heavy sigh long lashes came down to brush over tan cheeks as the young boy—no more than six or seven—closed his eyes to the warm night breeze._

_As if from nowhere a larger figure appeared next to the smaller one. The boy didn't seem surprised and stood up to greet the older man. He bowed and smiled up at him—a small black hole in his smile from where he had lost a baby tooth._

"_Sensei," the young boy said excitedly as he looked up at the man. "What is it? What did you want to show me?" he tried to keep the excitement out of his voice but being a child fail at this._

_The older man grinned a sharp toothed grin as he leered down at the young child. "Oh, I have something very special to show you Kuzu-chan." The older man said as he placed a hand on Kakuzu's shoulder._

_Annoyance passed over Kakuzu's face at being called 'chan'. He was a boy, and was always quick to remind people of this even if he knew they knew he was. "I'm a boy Sensei," he pouted as he said this, full lips making the gesture perfectly. He did that a lot, pouting that is; even if he wasn't trying to._

"_Yes, Kuzu-chan, I know you're a boy. But you disserve the title, for you are far prettier than any girl in this village." His grin only grew as he said this, and any one older would have been able to see the pure lust that burned in the man's eyes. As it was Kakuzu didn't and before he could react he was pinned to the ground. One large strong hand placed firmly on his chest, keeping him in place with ease._

"_Se-Sensei?" Kakuzu questioned very confused and uncomfortable with his sensei's actions. From the new position the moon light caught the neon of his eyes perfectly, the exotic green color shinning in the dark night like a beckon._

"_Kuzu-chan… You really are beautiful, you know that?" he brushed a hand against the child's cheek as he said this. "You're like some kind of exotic porcelain doll. The kind you put on the highest shelf in hopes of keeping it from getting broken. But the problem with beauty like yours is that it won't last forever. You will grow, mature, and your body will fill out; and you won't be beautiful like this." The hand on Kakuzu's chest slid lower, joining its mate on the boy's slim, feminine hips. Thumbs stroked his soft skin that was exposed between shirt and pants, before one moved up dragging the long sleeved mesh shirt up with it._

_Kakuzu's copper skin seemed to glow a pale gold as the platinum moon light washed over it. He could only stare up at the other man as the sense that something was terribly wrong washed over him. He didn't understand all of what his sensei was talking about, or exactly what was going on. But he did know one thing for sure: he didn't at all like it._

"_Se-Sensei! Please stop!" he cried when he felt rough fingers brush over one of his small, dark nipples. The older man laughed pinching the small bud hard, and moved his hand back down—leaving Kakuzu's shirt hiked up just above his nipples. His fingers ran over the smooth youthful skin of his student's stomach as he brought his hand back down to join its mate once again at the child's hips._

_With the speed of a ninja decades more experienced than the child he was molesting, he flipped the boy over on to his stomach. Putting one hand under his student he forced him to his knees before pushing his upper body firmly into the ground, and Kakuzu grunted as his face was pressed painfully into the dirt. A seemingly icy hand found its way to the small of his back and Kakuzu gasped as he felt fingers work their way under the waist band of the shorts._

"_Please, please stop Sensei!!" He cried, but was completely ignored. And before he knew it his shorts were pulled down over his hips and to his knees, the button popping off and landing in the grass somewhere. One hand was placed firmly between his shoulder blades keeping his small frame pinned to the ground. The other was doing most despicable things to the young child's backside._

_Kakuzu, clawed at the ground and cried out, salty tears running down his face as pain shot through body; up his spine from his backside. The older male laughed at this and removed his fingers from his student's rear, smirking at the pained whimper that came from those oh-so-pouty lips._

_The hand on his back moved down his spin, briefly fingering Kakuzu's torn hole before resting on one of the round baby-skin-soft ass cheeks. The sensei parted Kakuzu's cheeks and leaned over him, so he could whisper in his ear._

"_Your parents placed you on the highest shelf so you wouldn't get broken, but now they're gone and I fully intend to break you…" bone splitting pain shot through the child's small fragile body…._

Tbc.

A/N: I know it might seem a little strange the way I have Kakuzu described as I child, but I will be elaborating on that so it makes more sense later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kakuzu, Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted in a harsh whisper, as he tried to shake his partner out of his obviously nightmare filled sleep. The older man had been tossing and turning, so much he had woken his partner up. He was mumbling intangible things and had long sense knocked the covers off the bed. "Damn it Kakuzu! Would you fucking wake up!" he shook Kakuzu harder but all this got from the other male was a punch in the face.

"Fuck," Hidan cursed as he was knocked down on his side of the bed. He was in the process of sitting up to tell Kakuzu off, when strong hands griped his throat. "Kuzu," he gasped looking up at his partner. His eyes were open but he wasn't awake. The dull, foggy look of them as well as his over dilated pupils was proof of that. "Ka-Kakuzu…"

"_AHH! Sensei, please stop it! Ooow, it hurts please," his voice cracked as he called out to the older man he had trusted. He could feel the warm blood running down his thigh to drip to the forest floor and pool there. "Sensei!"_

"Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled at his partner. Or at least he tried to; it was rather difficult to yell at someone when they were chocking you. The younger man struggled to get out of the death grip his partner had on him. But it was of no use, when it came to physical strength Kakuzu had him beat; no contest. But still Hidan tried, his hands coming up to claw at his partners tattooed wrists.

_Kakuzu clawed at the ground ripping out large chunks of grass as salty tears streamed down his face. He could feel deep bruises forming on his hips from where the older man gripped them. "Sen-Sensei…. Stop…"_

"_Kuzu-chan, umm you're so pretty…"_

The hands around his throat tightened, and Hidan let out an involuntary squeak as air was forced out of his lungs and his trachea began to give way. "Fuck….K-Kaku…Kakuz-zu…" he chocked out. His eyes started to water, the warm tears running down his face. Hidan really started to get scared—yes he was actually scared—when he noticed that they were tinted pink with blood.

_Blood…there was so much blood. It felt disgusting as the still warm liquid socked into his back. His sensei had flipped him over after cumming once and now Kakuzu was lying on his back in a pool of his own blood as the man he had trusted continued to abuse him._

_The platinum light of the moon once again caught his eyes, only this time they shinned all the brighter do to the tears that balled up in their corners. Working like tiny prisms all different colors flashed in them. "Kuzu-chan……ah, ah you don't know how sad it makes me to know that your beauty will disappear…. If only you could look like this forever. I would just have to keep you all to myself."_

Hidan struggled to pull air through his constricted air way, but only found it made his choking all the more painful. "Kuz…" he couldn't even finish his partners name that time. Spots started to dance across his vision, and he knew he would soon be dead. Even though he knew he would just come back to life a few minutes later after being killed it still scared him looking up into the empty, unaware eyes of his bed mate. What the hell had happened? What had Kakuzu been dreaming about—was still dreaming about—that had pushed him so far over the edge?

"_Please…Why would y-you d-do this t-to me?" the child sobbed as he stared up at his sensei with empty emotionless eyes. The pain caused by the rapping was still very present, but had become nothing more than an excruciating backdrop of his current situation. "Why…why?" small hands lifted to the older man's throat, unable to even wrap halfway around it. But still he squeezed. _

_His sensei laughed and didn't even bother to pull them away; they presented no threat to him. "I told you why Kakuzu. You're beautiful…"_

Once again the hands on his neck tightened. And white flashed over his vision as pain shot down his neck. Hidan could feel and hear the wet crunch and creek as the cartilage around his windpipe was brought deathly near its flexible limit, and started to break. Strength began to leave him as he continued to look up into his tormented partner's eyes.

"Please…" Hidan somehow managed to squeak out. It hurt—oh it hurt like hell!—to force the word through his nearly collapsed throat, but still he tried. "Pl-please….please…plea…….please……..pl…ple-ase…"his hands fell away from Kakuzu's wrists, as he used the last of his air to hopelessly beg for freedom. The black dotes returned to his vision; dancing around and getting bigger and bigger. "…Please…"

"_Please, please, please…" Kakuzu's begging for freedom had become nothing more than a faint, weak mantra of 'please'. His small hands still wrapped around his sensei's throat, as he desperately begged to be released. _

"Please…"

_Something seemed out of place. That voice wasn't his…but, it seemed…familiar. Weaker than even his own as he gasper for freedom._

"Pl….ease…"

_No that wasn't his voice. It was…it was…Hidan? Who was that? He didn't know any one by that name. Did he? Looking up at the man he was attempting—and failing— to strangle things didn't seem right. Why did it look like he was looking down at the older man instead of up at him? Why was his dark hair starting to turn a beautiful silver color and his heartless dark eyes a breath taking pink?_

"Pl…..plea…" the word wasn't even finished that time and suddenly the walls for his dream were torn down. Blinking Kakuzu realized he wasn't trying to chock his old sensei as he had that night as a child. No, his hands were firmly wrapped around Hidan's throat. And his partner wasn't moving.

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakuzu stared down at his unmoving partner for what seemed like forever, while in reality it was only about a minute. What the fuck had he just done? Turning away from the still dead man he moved to the foot of the bed. Hanging his legs over the end of their king sized bed he let his elbows rest on his knees before dropping his head into his hands and staring at the floor.

"I chocked Hidan to death," he whispered to himself. The silence in the room was defining and Kakuzu still couldn't shake the cursing memories of his dream. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm himself; big mistake. As soon as his eye lids slid shut images from his past played over them like some old, bad quality movie. Snapping them open he took a deep ragged breath and held it in before letting it out in a shuddering sigh.

He had tried so hard to forget the man from his dream. The sensei that he had trusted; who had helped him cope when he lost his parents at the age of six. The man who had been like a second father to him…. But had just turned out to be nothing more than a sick pervert in the end. His hands clenched into fists in his hair as rage began to boil to the surface, and he didn't even notice as the previously dead man behind him shifted.

Hidan was greeted with waves of pain as he came back to life. Having his head cut off was a quick pain that came and then subsided, but being chocked. That had been a whole different kind of pain; agonizing and slow. Like someone had come up behind him and blindsided him with a giant hammer, then drove nails into his throat and pulled them out just for the fun of it before placing hot bricks over the abused area. Don't get me wrong Hidan liked pain…scratch that he loved it—in fact he could feel the heat in his crotch that told him just how much he really did. But right now he was more confused and—though he hated to admit it even to himself—worried about Kakuzu.

He didn't try to sit up just yet, and looked around the room from his lying down position. He spotted Kakuzu sitting at the foot of the bed, head in his hands. He could hear the deep ragged breathes his partner was taking; as well as see his shoulders jerk as he let them out is uneven, shaking sighs.

He wanted to sit up and yell at the man. Just rant and rave, throw a tantrum and storm out of their room and down the hall. Undoubtedly waking up every one else in the organization in the process, but something told him that Kakuzu needed him right now; plus…his neck hurt far too much to do any of that.

Bringing one hand up to his throat he tentatively brushed his fingers over the still partially crushed column. 'Fuck,' he cursed in his head and withdrew his hand, he had barely touched and it felt like he had stuck a needle in it. 'Shit, he must have done some serious damage.' Hidan thought as he tried to figure out how best to go about sitting up without passing out from pain. 'To bad Kakuzu's all fucked up right now or I would totally be getting off on this kind of pain…'

Carefully he slipped one hand behind his neck, it wasn't as tender there as it was in the front; Kakuzu had big hands but not even he could wrap them _all_ the way around Hidan's neck. Wincing slightly he started to sit up, supporting his neck with the hand he held behind it. He bit his lip as tiny fireworks went off in his skull when he had to move his neck, and he had half the mind to just screw it and lay back down. Taking in a deep breath through his nose he tried to relax—big mistake. 'Oh fuck!! Ow, ow, ow! Breathing bad!' it felt like someone had just dragged an iron over his lungs and windpipe. He somehow managed not to fall back down on to the mattress and even made it into a full sitting position. Kakuzu didn't seem to notice. He hadn't said anything, or turned to look at him. Hidan opened his mouth then closed it again; if it hurt so bad just to breath talking would definitely be a bitch.

"Ku-Kuzu…" Kakuzu was snapped out of his stupor when he heard Hidan speak his nickname. Well it was more like just a low, scratchy, whisper; but hey who could blame the guy he had just been chocked to death after all. 'Yeah, by you asshole.' Slowly Kakuzu lifted his head from his hands and turned to look at his partner. He wished he hadn't.

It looked like Hidan had some kind of jacked-up rainbow wrapped around his neck. A hideously beautiful collage of colors decorated the normally pale column. Dark blues, purples, and blacks covered most of it; some places—where Kakuzu's thumbs and the balls of his hands had been by the shape them—sported an ugly green and yellow pattern. His eyes were blood shot, and there was a disturbing amount of red in his left one where a vain had popped.

'God, I'm a fucking asshole…' he thought. But only mumbled "Sorry," before turning back around. He didn't want to look at Hidan, or any one for that matter. He just wanted to be left alone so he could work on once again suppressing the horrid memories of his childhood.

Hidan just stared at his partner's back with a slightly blank look. 'Did he really just _apologize_ to me? Okay, now I know something is really wrong here…' carefully moving so he wouldn't hurt his neck too much he scooted back so he could lean against the head board and take some of the strain of his neck. Studying Kakuzu's back for a moment he opened his mouth and then shut it again, then opened it and actually spoke this time. "Do…" 'Oh Jashin, I can't believe I'm actually going to ask this.' "Do you want to talk about it?"

This time it was Kakuzu who wasn't sure if he had heard right. Turning to look over his shoulder at the other man he gave him a 'you have to be shitting me' kind of look. When Hidan did nothing but give a tiny shrug of his shoulders—which no doubt hurt the other male—Kakuzu just got of the bed and walked across the room to stand next to his desk.

"You're kidding me right?" he said turning around to half lean, half sit on the desk. Hidan scowled at him and Kakuzu knew his partner was serious. "Why the hell would I want to talk to you about it, or about anything for that matter?!" the miser snapped. This only increased Hidan's scowling.

"Oh, well I don't know maybe the fact that you just fucking strangled me to death! Jashin, you are such a fucking asshole! Ow, shit!!" the albino had raised his voice a little too much to the end and it made his throat—as well some lower regions— throb with pain/pleasure. "I mean come on," he continued in a quieter voice. "I'm not an idiot. Whatever the hell just happened has to be bugging you a lot. Cause last time a checked people don't just randomly start chocking their lovers for no reason; plus you fucking _apologized_ to me."

The first things that came to Kakuzu's mind after Hidan's little rant were: A-yes, you are an idiot; B-we're not _really_ lovers; and C-he was right. He supposed that the annoying zealot had a right to know why he had just been strangled to death, but Kakuzu wasn't much for sharing personal things. 'Yeah, but even if you don't want to tell him the little shit will pester and whine at you till you either spill or cut his head. Then he'll just bug you to sow his head back on, and once you do he'll start asking about what happened again…'

Giving a heavy sigh as he realized he was stuck in an annoying loop, and didn't have any real way out of the situation. Looking away from the other man to study the turning ceiling fan above he came to decision. 'I guess telling him now would be the less annoying path to take…' "Alright fine…." He started reluctantly. "But I have to start from the beginning, about how I...err, looked when I was I kid…"

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the lateness and suckyness of the chapter… had the flu for the past like three weeks and I still feel half dead. So I'm sorry if this chapter has some mistakes…. Oh and I forgot it in the other chapters I own none of the characters.

))((

If you were to compare a picture of Kakuzu as a child to how he looks now the only thing you would see in common are the stunning eyes and copper skin. Other than that they would look like to different people. The reason behind this was simple; Kakuzu had grown… a lot.

As a child he had been—for lack of better words—the runt of the litter. Short even for the age of only six, with soft features, full lips, and almost no baby fat. His hair was long and soft kept out of his pretty face by being held back in a messy bun. The overly feminine curve of his young hips did nothing to help with his girly appearance. People in the village would often refer to him as 'chan', and he hated that.

He would always respond in the same way when they did. He would try to glare at them—but it always came out as more of a pout—and say, "I'm a boy you know." This would make them laugh and smile, and he would just "glare" at them some more.

But to Kakuzu's delight he had shot up like a weed by his twelfth birthday. Muscle had started to form, he had grown taller, and the curve of his hips had become almost invisible. His face had filled in as well; cheek bones and jaw line had become more defined, his lips remained full but didn't look nearly as feminine, and his long hair had been cut to shoulder length.

He had become—as many of the girls in the village would say—very hot. He would hear them whisper behind his back and when he turned to look at them, they would giggle, blush, and scurry off. This had only annoyed him; women were just a nascence, a waste of time.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't filled out soon enough and his appearance as a child had been the cause of the worst experience of his life.

His parents had both been killed on missions—only a few weeks apart—right after his sixth birthday. He had been alone with no other real family. Then his sensei—Gekido Nikuyoku—had taken him in. And Kakuzu had been so grateful for this. He had always been close to Gekido. He had been training him for as long as he could remember—only about a year and a half but the time perception of a child was often distorted. He had been a friend of Kakuzu's father and was around their home often.

When the older shinobi had offered to care for him the child had jumped at the chance of having someone that loved him back in his life. Oh, how he wished he could go back in time and knock some scene into his younger self, or more pleasurably castrate and kill Gekido.

It had only been about three months after the loss of his parents when things had started to get a little…odd. Gekido was giving him more privet lessons, and seemed to get much closer to him during them. The sensei seemed to find every excuse to touch the child. Telling him he did something wrong or his stance was off; which Kakuzu had always thought odd because he thought he had been doing things exactly like his sensei had shown him.

Gekido pulled him out of the ninja academy, saying he thought Kakuzu would benefit more from strictly personal training. And things had been fine for a while. Kakuzu had progressed and gotten stronger. And Gekido had continued to get closer and closer to the child—in more ways than the young Kakuzu had noticed.

Then one night everything changed. Kakuzu would forever hate himself for giving his sensei the opportunity to do what he had done. He had trusted the older man fully and that had been his down fall.

"What happened, what did you do?" Hidan interjected for the first time. He had been quietly listening to Kakuzu's description of himself and his story. But he could tell his partner was starting to hesitate and needed a little nudge to continue.

Kakuzu looked away from the other man. He didn't want to tell him…he didn't want to think about it. As sad as it was, he didn't want to face what had happened to him. But he had come this far already and what was that old saying…out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"He," Kakuzu hesitated for another moment before deciding to put things as simply as possible. "He raped me…many times, and…kept me like a slave after that." In any other situation Kakuzu would have laughed at how wide Hidan's eyes got. He thought the pink orbs would just fall out of his partner's skull and roll across the bed.

"He…he did what…?" was all the talkative zealot could say and Kakuzu gave a heavy sigh. 'Great looks like I have to go into more detail. Just perfect….'

Tbc.

A/N: Gekido means wrath is Japanese and Nikuyoku means lust. Thought they made a fitting name for the bastard…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: chapter 5! Hope you like….

"He…he did what…?" was all the talkative zealot could say and Kakuzu gave a heavy sigh. 'Great looks like I have to go into more detail. Just perfect….'

"What do you meant 'he did what'?" Kakuzu said trying to get out of having to explain any more.

"You said he…… 'kept you like a slave'…" Hidan asked moving a little. The color on his neck was starting to fade but was still bright. And aching pain shot down his spine at the subtle movement; down his spine and kept going to his crotch. 'God damnit… stupid fucking pain…feels good.' Hidan brought his knees up to his chin to hide the bulge in his boxers as he waited for Kakuzu to answer his question.

Kakuzu once again looked away from the other. 'Why the hell does he have to be so god damn dense…?' "I mean exactly what I said smart one. He raped me and the kept me like….a slave"

_The dark blue kimono with white and amethyst lilies on it hung beautifully over the child as he laid spread out over the sleeping mat like a life sized doll. That was Kakuzu's normal artier now; a wide variety of beautiful, expensive kimonos._

_The young boy's hands were bound above his head and his thighs were spread. A hand was doing very devilish thing between those copper thighs. Making the poor child squirm and whine; tears running down his youthful cheeks and making his lovely eyes shine._

"_Nikuyoku…stop…stop please" the young boy whimpered._

"_Oh, Kakuzu you sound so strained. Does it feel good?" Gekido smirked down at his student as he continued to fondle his genitals. Kakuzu bit down on his tongue hard not caring when the taste of copper flooded him mouth._

_He cursed his young body for being so very sensitive. He hated the fact that yes it did feel good, but that didn't by any extent mean he liked it._

"_Admit it Kuzu-chan, you like it when I touch you like this." He gave a firm squeeze and Kakuzu shuttered as he—to his own distant—came. There was of course no cum— his body was far too young for that—but the waves of pleasure still crashed down over him like a hellish tsunami._

"_F-fuck you…bastard…" the child panted with half lidded, teary eyes._

"_Oh sure harsh language you will have to be punished for that." The sensei grinned and began to molest his doll again._

"He kept me at his house and used me for his own pleasures. He still took me out in public sometimes but-"

"If you still went out why the hell didn't you tell someone!?" Hidan yelled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I couldn't tell anyone."Kakuzu stated blandly. "Hell if I could have trust me I would have screamed it at the top of my lungs…but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"A jutsu. Some kind of mental sealing technique. I couldn't tell anyone unless they already knew." Kakuzu explained and Hidan nodded. "He made things seem perfectly normal from out outside…but god was he a messed up pervert."

"So," Hidan said shifting again and biting the inside of his check as a small amount of friction was created between his legs. He felt himself blush lightly then the question he was going to ask popped back into his head and he got a curios look on his face. "How did you get away?"

Kakuzu 'humf'ed at the question and crossed his arms over his chest. "How do you thing? I killed him."

_The door slid open roughly and was shut again without much grace as a drunken Gekido stumbled into his home. "Oi, Kuzu~chan!" he called out looking for his pretty doll. "Where are you boy!" he had been celebrating a successful mission by going out and getting wasted with his comrades, and was now ready to come home and have some fun with his lovely little toy before passing out._

_Kakuzu was in the kitchen putting the dishes from his dinner away when he heard the older man call. He glared at the door way and kept cleaning; like he was really going to tell the pervert where he was. "Damn bastard…how could I ever have trusted him…" he sobbed to himself. Crying seemed to be something he did a lot of as of late. He couldn't help it though. A sob jerked his small frame and the wet plate in his hands slipped from his grip it shatter on the floor._

"_Kuzu-chan there you are!" Kakuzu turned to see his once sensei standing in the doorway to the kitchen._

"_What do you want Nikuyoku?" the young boy sobbed even though he knew the answer already._

"_Why I want to play with my beautiful copper doll of course," the drunk said and took a few unsteady steps toward the child._

"_No stay away from me!!" Kakuzu wailed and backed up against the counter not caring as a few small shards from the broken plate bit into his feet._

"_Now, now boy! Don't be like this! I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit! I just want a nice fuck with my pretty little doll then to go to bed."_

"_No, stay away from me you sicko!" it was always like this. Kakuzu would always put up a fight, but he had never won; not once. He pressed himself against the counter more when he saw a wide irritated smirk come across his tormentors face._

"_Now you're really in for it boy," Gekido growled as he stepped closer to Kakuzu. Gripping the long sleeve of the child's kimono he pulled Kakuzu toward him._

"_No!" Kakuzu shouted and struggled against the pull. Gripping the counter with one hand as he tried to resist. He tried to reposition his feet to get a better stance but all that did was cause him to slip in the water and blood polled of the floor from the broken plate and his feet. "Gah!" the boy cried out in surprise as his kimono was pulled open and he crashed to the floor next to the broken plate._

"_Haha, stupid boy…" Gekido laughed as he knelt down over the fallen child. Reaching out with one hand he pushed the open kimono off his small frame a little more; exposing more beautiful copper skin._

'_No! Not again! Not again!' Kakuzu panicked when he felt the older man start to touch him. Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Acting solely on the instincts he had gained during his training to be a shinobi his hand darted out and he gripped the glinting object. Turning over he brought his hand up and slashed out._

"_Wha…" was all Kakuzu heard before a hot liquid began to poor down onto his chest. Opening his eyes—he wasn't sure when he had closed them—he looked up to see what he had done. A large piece of the broken plate was griped in his shaking hand. And his sensei was staring down at him with wide blank eyes as blood continued to gush out of the gaping wound in his neck._

Tbc.

A/N: Please give me reviews even if you don't like the story…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: possibly the last chapter…. Oh and I added another flash-back scene per the request of Nisroc (hope u don't mind Hex).

"Damn…" Hidan said crossing his legs Indian style—forgetting about his little problem. "Just damn…for once I don't know what to fucking say… I mean I guess I never really thought about anything that had to do with your child hood. I mean it was like practically…a hundred years ago! Jashin that must have sucked so fucking much…"

"Well now that's the understatement of the century," Kakuzu scoffed. His eyes once again got that glassy texture to them and Hidan could tell he was thinking back to what had happened to him again.

"_Look what I got for you Kuzu-chan," Gekido said holding up a new kimono for the boy. It was made of a thick silk instead of the traditional cotton material; and was black with branches that had pink-red maple leaves on them in the background. In front of the branches were white cranes taking flight. It was beautiful and had no doubt cost a pretty penny._

"_No," Kakuzu said firmly. "I don't want to dress up like some kind of doll! I'm not a toy!" a hand shot out and slapped him across the face. Kakuzu was knocked over with the force of the hit and sat on the floor holding his sore check, as his eyes began to water._

"_Don't be so disobedient boy," Gekido growled. "Now go change." Standing up slowly the young boy took the kimono from the older man and left the room. He returned a few minutes later dressed in the beautiful kimono. _

"_Oh kuzu-chan, you look so very lovely," the sensei said as he approached the child. "Just beautiful…" he reached out to stroke Kakuzu's reddened check and smirked at how the boy flinched at the contact. "What's the matter Kakuzu? You look so sad; don't you like your new kimono? It was very expensive."_

"_Stop touching me Nikuyoku! I hate all these stupid kimonos! And I hate you!!" Kakuzu shouted angrily at his former sensei. He turned to try and run away from the perverted man but was stopped when a hand firmly griped a fist full of his long hair._

"_Why won't you learn boy?! You don't have a say in the matter! Your only purpose now is to pleasure me!" Gekido pulled Kakuzu back toward him by his hair and continued to pull him across the room. _

_Kakuzu flinched as quite a few follicles were ripped out from the harsh treatment. "Now sit," the sensei said harshly and practically threw him down onto the sleeping mat. Kakuzu sat there rubbing his soar scalp as he waited to see what the bastard was going to do next._

_Gekido went over to a trunk positioned against the wall near the sleeping mat. Opening it he riffled trough it until he found something to his liking._

_Kakuzu's heart nearly stopped when he saw the man go to that damned trunk. He knew what kind of horrors it held, and many of them had already been used on him._

"_Here we go," Gekido smirked as he turned back to Kakuzu with a leather O-ring in his hand. The child's eyes widened and he made to get up and run, but had barely gotten to his feet before being painfully pulled back down to the mat by his hair again. "Stop being such a goddamn nuisance boy!" the elder growled out as he forced Kakuzu's mouth open. _

_The child squirmed and tried to bite the other but failed and in the end ended up with the O-ring strapped on, holding his mouth wide open. "Vastart! Gat tis hucking ting off mh! (Bastard get this fucking this off me)"_

"_What's that Kuzu-chan? You say you want to taste me? Well if you insist," grinning wide Gekido undid his pants and released his already hard member. Large hands gripped Kakuzu's shoulders holding him on his knees as Gekido smirked down at the boy. "Now don't you look so cute like that? Mouth open just waiting to taste my sweet cock."_

_Kakuzu tried to shake off the man's grip but to no avail. One of the hands was removed from his shoulder and used to guide the sensei's cock into the poor child's open mouth. The abused boy's eyes shut tightly as the bitter taste of his sensei's arousal tickled his taste buds._

'_Why…why me….? What did I do wrong to disserve this?' he sobbed as he was violated. He didn't understand why this had to happen to him. He felt like the whole world was against him. His sobs were cut off by a gag as Gekido's cock was forced down his throat. _

"_Umm, you feel so good around me Kuzu-chan…" he breathed and gripped Kakuzu's hair again. Pulling the boy's head back he then forced him forward, forcing the child to mouth fuck him. "Ah, yes Kuzu-chan feels so good…"_

_Kakuzu sobbed harder. Fat tears running down his face and dripping off his chin to stain his new kimono—not that he cared about the thing. 'Mother…father…why did you have to die and leave this horrible man to do this to me…' he knew it wasn't his parents fault but he couldn't help but feel that if they were still around this wouldn't have happened; no he knew it wouldn't have. They had loved him far too much to ever let him fall into the hell he was now stuck in._

"_Ahh…Kakuzu you look so very pretty like this….oh so pretty and warm and wet…and…Gah-aahh!" Kakuzu's head was forced forward one last time as a disgustingly salty fluid filled his mouth and throat._

'_Why me….oh god why me!!'_

"Oi Kuzu!" the stitch-nin was brought out of his stupor by his partners call, and looked over to him with an annoyed glint in his eyes.

"What now?" he hissed. He was so fucking tired of talking about this!

"I… I just wanted to say…I'm sorry, for what happened to you." Hidan said so quietly Kakuzu almost didn't catch it. "I mean you're so strong and never act like anything could hurt you. I guess I never thought something like this could have happened to you…and I'm sorry" Kakuzu was oddly touched by the concern of his partner.

"Thanks…I guess." He wasn't quite sure what to say. "I, I never told anyone before so…"

"Keep it to myself got ya! I mean it's not like was just gonna post a bulletin on the fridge or something! Geez…"Hidan said leaning back more on the head board and shifting. This brought his attention back to the problem he had been sporting sense waking up after being chocked. "Ah fuck!" he cursed and grabbed for the sheet on the edge of the bed to cover himself.

"Don't bother, I'm not stupid. I noticed when I first looked at you…" Kakuzu said rolling his eyes at the other's desperate attempt to hide his hard-on. Kakuzu smirked and walked back to the end of the bed. "In fact I could help you with it if you want."

"Fuck you! In case you forget you chocked me to death! Like you'll be getting any from me for a while," Hidan said and crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant way.

"Oh yeah right! I just spilled my guts to you. You own me," Kakuzu smirked and climbed onto the edge of the bed.

"Hmmm, well I guess you're right…." Hidan sighed and the smirked up at his partner. "I'll make you forget all about the perverted sensei of yours!" Hidan proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, mention that again and I swear I'll cut your dick off." Hidan's smirk disappeared immediately at the serious tone the other used.

"Okay…fair enough…" he said in surrender. "Now then make up for chocking me you asshole!" Kakuzu just shook his head at his partner's stupidity and leaned down to kiss him. He pulled back after a moment and just looked at the other face. "What?"

"Nothing just…thanks. For listening," he said and brushed a few strands of hair from Hidan's face.

Hidan just gave him a warm smile and pulled him back down. "Any time," he whispered before kissing the older again.

Fin.

A/N: there you go Hex all done! Hope you liked it and please feel free to tell me what you thought (that goes for everyone)! First real request fic I put up here so I hope it met your standards.

P.s. if you ask nice I'll do a one-shot for the lemon that was about to ensue at the end…


End file.
